


【ET】Good Night 02

by treeandtreeisplant



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeandtreeisplant/pseuds/treeandtreeisplant
Summary: 中文存档╮(╯_╰)╭





	【ET】Good Night 02

02.

 

蓝莹莹的气泡噗噗作响，相继迸裂。一粒水沫飞溅而出，颤悠悠地越过杯沿，尖叫不断，顺着杯壁徐徐滑落。

埃尔隆德微微弓起后背，愁眉苦脸地看着手里这声音比气味更加浓郁的古怪饮料，有些忧心忡忡。

“哟，真抱歉，这家酒吧里可供未成年人饮用的只有蓝奶。”瑟兰迪尔一本正经地耸耸肩，吹去浮起的酒沫。绿色的发光植物攀附在身后的墙壁上，荧荧惑惑，碎梦一般游移不定。

“你不喜欢吗？”他侧过脸多问了一句。金色的发丝越过肩膀，顺滑垂下。被毁容的左脸堂而皇之，曝露展出。周遭的客人见了，纷纷举起酒杯低声嘟囔着迅速远离。

埃尔隆德全神贯注地盯着面前的饮料杯，没有点头，也没有摇头，只是僵硬迟缓地伸手抻顺了自己衣角的褶皱，小声道，“瑟兰迪尔先生，非常感谢您的慷慨。但是，呃，我能不喝吗？”

“不行，”金发船长抿了一口手中的君度酒，淡然回绝，“浪费食物是可耻的行为，您不会想这样吧，埃尔隆德先生？”最后的称呼颇得重音，不过比起尊敬，听着倒更像是幸灾乐祸。

“我……”少年的眉头不禁全皱在了一起，看起来更加泄气了。

奔放的鼓点声声阵阵，在酒吧深处不断回荡。舞池里身影扭晃，吧台旁人头攒动，婀娜妩媚的女酒保娇笑连连，大方地展示自己的迷人乳沟。瑟兰迪尔打了个响指，叫了杯加冰的波本威士忌。

“我……”埃尔隆德满脸纠结，手指在杯边绕着滴落的奶珠小心翼翼地画着圈，“我没想浪费，只是，嗯，我还未成年不能来酒吧。”

“哦？真遗憾。”回答不置可否。

“所以，您知道的，嗯，这饮料……”

“你想去哪？”

“什么？”

“我说，既然你不能来酒吧，那你想去哪？留在港口？”

“我……”

瑟兰迪尔哼哼两下，将自己埋进蓬松的坐垫里，“行啦，别绕圈子了。胆小鬼，不敢喝就承认吧。”

埃尔隆德一震，急冲冲抬起头，大声道，“我不是胆小鬼！”

“对，你不是。”瑟兰迪尔态度诚挚，从善如流地好像意识到错误似的，“不是胆小鬼，是未成年的小屁孩。”

“你！”

“好了，小屁孩，这里不是你该来的地方，快点回家找妈妈吧。”

“你不要……”

“不要什么？”

“我会……”

“会如何？”瑟兰迪尔冷呲一声，拭去杯壁上凝聚的水滴，“连发情期都没有经历过的小家伙，别忘了我才救了你！”

埃尔隆德猛地闭上嘴。桌角尽头点着五只圆蛋蜡烛，光影摇曳，照亮了方寸世界。包厢内漆黑且温暖。少年脸颊通红，拳头紧攥，灰色的眼眸用力地瞪视着，力道大得整个人似乎都在颤抖。瑟兰迪尔以为他会爆发，会怒吼，会歇斯底里，会把杯子砸在自己面前。但没有，什么都没有。黑发少年连续几个深呼吸后，便克制地举起奶杯喝了一口，仿佛一切正常。若不是灯光角度恰好，甚至都无法注意到他额角上隐有青筋默默抽动。

瑟兰迪尔见了，突然思绪烦乱，恼怒得很。一股火山喷焰般的情绪不受控制地激涌而起，无法约束地在他心里奔腾咆哮。他憎恶这种装腔作势的贵族作派，他痛恨这样诞妄不经的彬彬有礼。不，这不是谦和，这是一种无趣的偏执的在现世不得生存的伪善，它的信众都是一群癫狂的疯子！

不！他要改变这一切！

他要——

“呃，不好意思，不好意思~”突如其来一声致歉打破了紧张的气氛，自称是瑟兰迪尔随船机械师的加里安摆摆手，插入两人之间。他姿势笨拙地摸摸后脑，打着圆场，“埃尔隆德先生，您别生气。对不起，这杯蓝奶是我点的。呃，它虽然颜色古怪，但营养丰富，味道不错，里面也不含酒精。我原以为您会喜欢，所以自作主张地点了它。真是对不起，如果您不想喝，”他推过自己面前的玻璃杯。舞池射灯一扫而去，透明的杯壁上光斑跃动，折出一种未熟苹果的青色，“我这杯是温水。”

“谢谢您，不用了。”埃尔隆德红着眼角摇摇头，好像对自己的失控也深感羞愧。他深吸一口气，“应该是我说对不起才是。我不该拒绝你们的好意。是我太孩子气了，对不起。谢谢你们帮我点单。嗯，另外，我还没有正式地感谢你们刚才救了我。对不起，这都是我的错。”他将目光转向身边的两位成年人，不再忿然，站起身子认真又严谨地鞠了一躬，“瑟兰迪尔先生，加里安先生，请允许我表达我的诚挚感谢，感谢你们在港口救了我，帮我洗清莫伊迪亚商人的诬陷，谢谢你们！”

猝不及防的大度示好让瑟兰迪尔竟有一瞬间不知所措。他尴尬莫名，匆忙将酒杯举至脸边，挡住那注视自己的殷殷目光，“不客气……”灯光昏暗，隐没了左脸的丑陋，原本气势汹汹的金发人似乎不再可怕，反倒添了一丝难以名状的忸怩可爱，让人心动。

埃尔隆德笑了，轻松了，少年的好奇习性又浮现出来了，“对了，我能问一下吗？联邦的缉私队真的来了吗？他们很厉害吗？后来在港口为什么没有看见他们？他们路过就离开了吗？”

加里安大笑着摇摇头，朝少年得意地挤眼，“当然没有，那是假的！告诉你，如果缉私队真的来了，那可大事不妙了，任谁都没办法简简单单地从他们的眼皮子底下逃走！那些家伙会揪住你榨干你，直到你再也没有任何利用价值，才会大发怜悯一脚把你踢开。”

“那么，刚才的引擎声？”

“是老大的计策！”加里安竖起拇指比比一旁的瑟兰迪尔，语气里充满了崇拜，“老大改造了我们飞船的引擎，特定的转速再加上扩音器的作用，能模拟出星际间二百多种警卫队的发动机声响！绝对惟妙惟肖，分毫不差！别说街上的那些商贩，就是缉私队真来了，嘿嘿，他们也听不出哪个是真，哪个是假！”

“太厉害了！谢谢你们。”

“诶，您客气了，我只是算好时间帮忙启动引擎而已，真正救了你的是老大。”

埃尔隆德扶起奶杯，又喝了一口。

“不是我说，您还真得好好谢谢老大。如果不是老大当机立断，您可就危险了。那个莫伊迪亚商人是个恶名昭彰的老蠕虫，他在港口坑蒙拐骗了好几年，不少外乡人中了他的诡计，最后被迫被卖为奴隶。那家伙专趁客人在摊位挑选货物不注意之时，先偷空他们的钱包，再一口咬定对方没付钱，要求自证清白。他会哭诉自己只有一只手，请求对方配合，诱骗对方，把对方铐在柱子上。如果同意被铐上，你就中了他的计，彻底玩完了。那根柱子不是普通的柱子，是港口特有的奴隶柱，任何人一旦被铐上，就自降为奴隶。曼特尔允许奴隶交易，这是全港口都会维护的规矩，不容破坏。”加里安上下打量了一番埃尔隆德，继续说着，“您瞧您，一副有钱的异乡人模样，您这样在港口四处晃荡，人人都觉得您是块不容错过的肥肉，不把您生吞活剥了就奇了怪了。要不是老大救下了您，就算那个莫伊迪亚老蠕虫没成功，还有大把大把的奸商排着队想要陷害您呢！”

“噢！”埃尔隆德后怕地发出一声长叹。他偷偷瞥了一眼坐在一旁闷闷不乐的瑟兰迪尔，眼里隐约闪过一丝钦佩的光芒。还不及辨清，少年又垂下了眼继续啜饮蓝奶。

“埃尔隆德先生，”加里安朝瑟兰迪尔看了一眼，对方不动声色地点点头，“既然我们都来自埃尔达，您别生气，算我八卦多嘴问一句，您为什么会来这里？”

“这里？”

“曼特尔港口。我不是开玩笑，这里远离联邦，黑市交易猖獗，械斗死人常年发生，不是什么未成年人的游乐场。您为什么会来这里？特别是……”他犹豫了一下，似乎在考虑是否应该说出下一句，“作为一位未成年的贵族alpha。”

埃尔隆德一把拽下领口代表身份的方巾，收回双手按在膝盖上，紧紧盯着，好像之前从未见过它们似的。蓝奶在灯光下盈盈晃动，轻柔的噼啪声消停了不少。舞池处传来一阵婉转的清唱，奥诺西斯的歌女揽着话筒款款摇摆，仿佛揽着自己心爱之人般情深意切。

埃尔达星位于联邦和帝国接壤的外环星域边界，在两个军事强体的夹击之下仍坚持中立，是一个平静富饶的与世无争的星球。埃尔达人的性别不仅有男女之分，还有alpha、beta、omega三种差别。其中alpha男性因为基因优势，精力充沛，能力强大，英勇且果敢，是天生的战士或者领导者。他们富有进取心，掌控着星球上诸如议会法庭内阁等重要权力部门，属于埃尔达的高阶者。但另一方面，同样出于基因的制约，他们人数稀少，不及beta和omega性别的千分之一，是少数种群。他们倾向于居留母星，较少外出。因此，一位alpha男性，特别是一位未成年的alpha男性选择独自离开母星，可以说是一件令人生疑的极其反常的怪异之事。

埃尔隆德垂下头，沉默不语。见其许久不回答，加里安忍不住开口，“噢，请忘了我的好奇吧，您不想说也没关系。”

“不，请别介意，我不是不想回答，并没有什么秘密需要隐瞒。我只是……”埃尔隆德猛灌一口饮料，放下杯子，抬起手抹去嘴边的奶渍。他闭上眼，又睁开，停顿了片刻，像在斟酌字词，“我是为了搭乘商业行会的航班前往哈德阿巴登星球才来到曼特尔港口。”

“诶？”

“哈德阿巴登星球的阿斯特丽学院是全联邦最顶级的医学院，目前正在开放招生。我想报名参训，我想成为一名医生。”

“医生？”瑟兰迪尔凝起眉，目光挑剔地在埃尔隆德身上巡弋了一周，看得埃尔隆德浑身难受别扭不堪，仿佛瑟兰迪尔不是在看，而是用目光在他的身上狠狠地剜了一遭。“你确定？”

“我到了港口才发现航班因为贸易管制已经被取消了。这确实是我的失误，我还没想好下一步怎么做，或许去雇一艘私人飞船？”

“私人飞船。”瑟兰迪尔高深莫测地笑了，念起这个词就像在念着情人的名字，“管制时期只有私人飞船才能随心所欲地想去哪儿就去哪儿。”

埃尔隆德苦恼地笼起手，“但是那位莫伊迪亚商人偷走了我的钱包，我的信用币全在里面，我已经没有多余的钱再另外雇一艘飞船了。”

“真遗憾。”瑟兰迪尔举起酒杯，又抿了一口。

“那个，”加里安瞥了一眼同伴，瑟兰迪尔转过了脸，“哈德阿巴登星球，我知道，它位于科舍尔航线的折点处附近，只差三小时的船时。说来也巧，我们的飞船正准备送一批货去马里登，按计划，中途会停靠航线折点。如果……”他眨眨眼，没说完便停了下来。

欲言又止的话语让少年燃起了一丝难得可贵的希望。埃尔隆德明白加里安的意思，他鼓起勇气望向瑟兰迪尔，“先生……”

“我没问题，”金发人咽下口中的酒水，挥挥手，干脆表态，“飞船还剩一些空仓位，再加个人完全可行。但是，”他停顿了一下，在少年满满期待的眼神中平静又冷酷续道，“你还有钱支付船票吗？”

“我……”埃尔隆德一听，像是只被戳破的气球顿时又瘪了下去，少年懊恼地低下了头，摩挲着手上的一本红丝绒封面的小册子，恋恋不舍，“只剩下这本书了。”

“《梦中的乡村》。狄兰·托马斯？”瑟兰迪尔倾身俯近，看了一眼，“埃尔隆德先生，古董书确实值钱，但还远远不够支付船票。”

少年泄气地点点头，表示赞同。

“我不会做赔本的买卖，别和我玩什么诗和远方的把戏。你要是真心想去，就拿出点诚意，否则就乖乖回家去。明天下午有艘船前往埃尔达附近的星域，你如果需要，我可以帮你向船长说个情，请他将你捎回去。”

瑟兰迪尔说完，将空酒杯倒扣桌上，站起身子，比了个手势，似乎要结束这个话题。加里安慌忙一同起身。

“等、等一下！”埃尔隆德急了，“我……我……”他自桌边扭头，双眉紧蹙，即纠结又苦恼。瑟兰迪尔想要开口，或者讥诮或者规劝，但未及张嘴，少年便咬着牙，从衣襟深处拽出了一条银链。“我……我能将这个抵押给你，作为船资吗？”

“什么？”瑟兰迪尔好奇了，伸手接过。一条款式很简单的银链，银铜合金，双花水波扭纹，平平无奇。但其上的吊坠却令人瞩目地与众不同，那不是普通的吊坠，那是一枚图章戒指，浑厚古雅，戒面华丽，精工雕琢的蓝色星辰在银色海面上闪闪发光，看起来就价值不菲，“这是？”

“我的家族戒指。呃，它只是一个象征物，并不值钱。”

“哦？”

“但对我来说意义非凡，我绝不会丢弃它！所以，我能先将它抵押给您作为船资。等到有钱的时候，再将它赎回吗？”埃尔隆德边说，边小心谨慎地盯着瑟兰迪尔，添了一句，“包括利息。”

“包括利息。”金发船长不识货般动作粗鲁地掂了掂戒指，重复了一遍，“包括利息。”

蓝色的星辰，银色的大海。瑞文戴尔的家徽。瑟兰迪尔面上风平浪静，心里却默默发笑。不值钱的象征物？多么可笑的解释。他同样来自埃尔达星，他完全明白这枚戒指意味着什么。这是贵族身份的象征，家族荣誉的代表，也是契约婚礼上必须展示的信物。一旦埃尔隆德无法在婚礼上出示它，婚约的对方就可以将此视为一种羞辱，一种挑衅。一种对婚约方骇人听闻的羞辱。一种对婚约方背后家族明目张胆的挑衅。至于这一切最后是物质补偿可以缓和还是需要殊死决斗来平息，他——瑟兰迪尔——将极有兴致知晓后续。

瑞文戴尔家主的戒指，真是个好东西。

金发船长似笑非笑地转动着手中的信物，“可以，我暂先收下它冲抵船票，等你有能力了再来赎回。”

埃尔隆德匆匆点头，似乎担心自己会后悔。当然，他没能听出瑟兰迪尔的话外音，在赎回这枚戒指之前，他还有很多很多的冒险需要经历。

 

 

————TBC————

 

1、小领主的婚约对象就是大王，至于为什么大王会离开星球，后续会说。

2、大王已经认出小领主了，他其实对婚约也不满，但到底是成年人，比起己方违约更倾向于促成彼方违约。

3、小领主会意识到“学医不能救国”的啦哈哈哈哈~至于怎么意识到呢，当然是si人就能解决的啦~哦，如果一个不够的话，那就来一双吧~~哈哈哈哈~~


End file.
